Daddy's Little Girl
by jerseygirlinoxford
Summary: Ranger has to babysit his and Steph's daughter. Ella's off and his day is full. Written as response to Danielle's Lessons Challenge on RW
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Little Girl by jerseygirlinoxford (sue)

Part One

Danielle's Lesson's Challenge

"Hi Daddy!" Ranger looked up to see the two women in his life standing in the doorway of his office. Stephanie and their daughter Gabriella…or Gabby for short. Her dark brown hair was pulled into cute little pig tails. Stephanie had her dressed in black Oshkosh B'gosh overalls, a pink turtle neck, and pink sneakers. With her pig tails bobbing, she ran over to him and jumped into his waiting arms.

"How's my girl today?" She kissed his lips, and he melted. Ranger thought Stephanie was the only one to have him wrapped around her finger. Boy was _he_ wrong. Their three and a half year old daughter now cornered that market.

"Fine. We're gonna have lots of fun today, Daddy." Ranger looked at Stephanie and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going shopping with the girls today. Remember? You promised to watch her because Ella's off today," Stephanie reminded him. Shit, he did forget. "I gotta go." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you two later." She kissed the top of Gabby's head and headed for the garage. He had a staff meeting in five minutes, a sparring match in the gym, and a business meeting with a new client right after lunch. He'd have to check the schedule to see which of his men could watch her till after he was done.

"I have _lots_ of plans for us today, Daddy. We're gonna have a tea party. And we're gonna play beauty parlor. And we're gonna watch 'The Little Mermaid'. I love you, Daddy." Shit…scratch _that_ plan.

"I love you too, Baby Girl," he replied. Okay…he was a sucker for those huge light brown eyes and that infectious smile. "But first we have to go to Daddy's meeting….okay?" He picked her up and carried her to the conference room.

"Yea! Are you gonna have donuts at the meeting?" God, she was so much like her mother.

"No, Gabby. We don't have donuts at staff meetings. But there are a few snacks. You can pick out whatever you want."

"Okay."

"Hey Princess!" Lester greeted her and took her from Ranger's arms.

"Hi Uncle Lester!"

"You gotta kiss for me?" She nodded and grinned before she smacked on his lips.

"Me and Daddy are gonna have fun today," she told him proudly. Tank came up behind her and grabbed her from Lester's arms. She squealed with delight.

"So what are you and Daddy doing today?" Tank asked her as he took his chair placing her on his lap.

"We're gonna have a tea party, and play Beauty Parlor, and watch the Little Mermaid," she explained. Tank couldn't hold in his laughter. Ranger closed his eyes and sighed. Any shred of authority he had was just swept under the carpet.

"Aw….now isn't that _sweet_, Ranger?" Tank teased. "You and Gabby are gonna have a tea party." There were general smirks and snickers around the table. "That sound like fun." Gabby beamed at the two men.

"It's gonna be lots of fun, Uncle Tank. You gots to come, too!" Gabby insisted. Now it was Ranger's turn to smirk.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I've got work to do," Tank replied. They watched as her face fell. Her lower lip protruded and began to quiver. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Ranger silently cheered. Atta girl, he said to himself, make Uncle Tank suffer. Obi Wan Stephanie taught you well! "Oh…don't cry Gabby! Uh….I'll look at my schedule….I think I can stop by for some tea!" Magically, the tears dried up and the smile was back in place.

"Yea! Daddy….Uncle Tank's gonna come to our tea party!" The rest of the men put their heads down. They didn't want an invitation to the tea party because Gabby would make them an offer they couldn't refuse.

"Gabby, I need you to still down because I have to get this meeting started…okay?" She nodded and sat back in his lap. Ranger began with updates to some of the account problems. He felt a gentle tapping on his arm and looked down into those light brown eyes.

"Daddy…you said I could have a snack." Shit…did he say that? "Oh….uh…here." He reached across the table and grabbed an apple protein bar. He handed it to her and resumed the meeting. Crinkle. Crinkle. Crinkle. Crinkle………Crinkle.

"Daddy?" He stopped and looked back down at her. "I can't get this damn thing open." The room exploded in laughter. He took the bar and removed the wrapper.

"Here you go, Baby Girl," he told her and started back with the meeting. Wait a minute….did she just say what I think she said? "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." She took a bite of the protein bar and grimaced. "Yuck! What is this Daddy? This tastes like shit!" More laughter. There was no doubt about what she said this time.

"Gabby…I don't like you using that word," Ranger told her gently.

"What word?" she asked him innocently.

"Um….shit. That's not a nice word." It would also be easier to explain the right and wrong of foul language if his men weren't hysterical laughing.

"But you and Mommy say it _all _the time," she insisted. Babe, you are in huge trouble when you get back home, he said to himself.

"But we're adults. It's not a nice word. Especially coming from a little girl," Ranger explained.

"But what if something really tastes like shit? This is really yucky, Daddy." She handed him the rest of the protein bar. Ranger closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"I think you should just say it tastes yucky. I'll speak to Mommy about this when she gets home, okay?" He stood up and put Gabby back on Tank's lap. "I'll be right back." He went out into the hall and called Stephanie. He wasn't surprised when the call went straight to voice mail. "Uh Babe….we're going to have to have a talk about our daughter's vocabulary when you get home. **And I believe I owe you a lesson in a chair….don't I?** It's going to require handcuffs 'cause you are going to owe _me_ big time for this one!"

TBC

Word count 1044


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy's Little Girl by jerseygirlinoxford (sue)

Part Two

Danielle's Lessons Challenge

Okay. Stephanie left me with Gabby today and no back up plan. Shit. She expects me to play with her all day…..and……I can't say no to her, Ranger said to himself. He could cut the sparring short. Maybe she could sit with Hal at the monitor bay and watch the Little Mermaid? Yeah….that would work. That would keep her busy, _and_ he wouldn't have to hear that stupid ass crab singing 'Under the Sea' in his sleep tonight. Not that he knew the words to that song or the fact that crab's name was Sebastian. It was just that Gabby watched that movie all the time.

He could do the friggin' tea party thing and play (gulp)….beauty parlor before his meeting that afternoon. Gabby was due for her nap at that time so another problem solved. Once he was done with the client meeting, he could take her to the park. At least Tank would suffer the humiliation of the tea party with him. How bad could it be, he asked himself. They would just sit around, drink tea and have cookies. He remembered that Ella brought up some oatmeal raisin cookies last night. He was dreading the beauty parlor game. What the hell was that? He knew Gabby loved to play with Steph's hair all the time. Shit….could he blame her? He loved playing with Steph's hair, too. He ran up to 7 to grab the Little Mermaid DVD.

"Gabby….I'm going to have you sit with Hal and watch the Little Mermaid…okay? Daddy has something he has to do in the gym," he told her as he sat her in the empty chair next to Hal. She looked up at him with an expression like he just ripped her Snoopy out of her arms and drop kicked it across the room.

"But I want to watch the Little Mermaid with you!" she whined. No! The lip. Not the lip! Because he knew that after the quivering lip came the tears. Shit! Shit! Shit! "Daddy….you said a bad word." Shit! I said that out loud. Been spending too much time with my wife.

"Um…you can watch it with Hal now…..and I'll watch it with you later. How is that?" Ranger offered.

"But Hal doesn't sing like Sebastian as good as you can," she insisted. Hal snickered. Okay….my bad ass image is going to hell. And it's getting kicked there by a midget. Well….an adorable midget. He collected himself enough to shoot Hal a death glare that quickly sobered him up.

"Well…why don't you teach Hal to sing all the songs while I take care of some business? Then, you, me, and Uncle Tank will have our tea party. Okay?" God…please say yes!

"Okay….but I want ice cream later," she counter offered. _Damn_…she's good. Maybe he should have her negotiate some of these contracts for him? He handed the DVD to her. "Daddy? Grandma Mazur showed me that there is a penis in King Triton's castle. Want to see it?" The room came to a jangling halt as if someone scratched a needle across a record. Did she just say…_penis_? Hal examined the cover as Gabby pointed to the castle.

"It does appear to be a phallus, Sir," Hal confirmed. Ranger yanked the DVD out of his hands.

"Where? Oh…." Ranger trailed off. Sure enough….it _was_ a penis. This was a Disney movie! Think fast. He did NOT want to have a _penis_ discussion with his daughter….ever. Just that she should stay away from them until she was 50…or he was dead. "This is a God Damn Disney movie. What the hell were they thinking?"

"Daddy? Can I have my God Damn movie back now? I want to teach Hal to sing like Ariel." Shit…now _he_ was teaching his daughter how to swear.

"Um…don't say God Damn, Gabby. That's not nice either. Daddy was wrong for saying that. Here." He handed Hal the movie to play. "I'll be across the hall in the gym. Hal can get me if you need me…okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you." Okay…he was a sap. Those were the sweetest words in the world to him.

"I love you too, Gabby." He pulled out his phone as he headed for the gym. Like he expected, he got Stephanie's voicemail. "Babe…I had no idea how _extensive_ our daughter's vocabulary was. Why is the word penis included? And not only does she _know_ the word….but she can _identify_ one, too. We really need to talk when you get home."

The Hulk was the newest employee. His real name was Jim. He was quickly re-named the Hulk do to his size and temper. And like most of the cocky young men who were freshly discharged from the service, he felt that he could easily take Ranger in the ring. On a normal day, Ranger would have made quick work of him. Today, he was distracted. And that distraction's name was….Gabby. Disney. It was a Disney movie. Why the hell would they put a penis on the cover of a Disney movie? BAM! A solid punch to the jaw. Okay. Need to concentrate. He responded with a good shot of his own. Tank seemed to realize what Ranger's problem was and yelled out, "Ranger….Gabby knows what a penis looks like!" That did it. He saw red, and the Hulk was down for the count seconds later.

Ranger quickly showered and returned to the Control Room. He could tell by the look on Hal's face something was wrong. Gabby seemed to be safe….and content. "Uh….there was an erection scene in the movie," Hal whispered. He played the scene for Ranger. Sure enough….the priest got a boner during the wedding scene where Ursula in disguise marries Prince Eric. How could he have missed that? He's only seen this movie a kabillion times! Christ! What the hell is wrong with Disney? They're supposed to be safe for children. And now he finds he's been letting his daughter watch Disney porn. "I wouldn't have noticed it but Gabby pointed it out to me." SHIT!

"Gabby….let's go get Uncle Tank and have our tea party. Then later today, I'll take you to buy some new movies to watch." He grabbed her by the hand and let her to the elevator.

"Okay Daddy. Did Hal tell you about the 'rection?" Oh God! "Grandma Mazur showed it to me." Adapt and overcome.

"Uh….that's nice. Hey….Ella made cookies for our tea party. Oatmeal Raisin."

"Yea! They're my favorite!" Good. He couldn't handle anymore erect penis conversations with his three and a half going on 30 year old daughter today. Tank was waiting by the elevator. Gabby reached up to him. Tank grabbed her and hoisted her above his head. Ranger loved to listen to her giggle. Maybe the tea party wouldn't be so bad after all.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Gabby began to give the men their orders. "Uncle Tank….you get the cookies ready, and Daddy…you have to make the tea. I'll set the table." She marched off to get the table ready. Ranger watched as the little dynamo skipped out of the room. He couldn't help but smile. He saw that Stephanie had left Gabby's little tea set on the counter. He decided to just use ice tea. Would make things a little easier. Tank piled the cookies on her little serving plate that matched the tea set. "Okay!.....I'm ready!!!!"

"Demanding little thing….ain't she?" Tank joked. Ranger smirked.

"She's her mother's other end." They walked into the dining room only to be rerouted to her little table and chairs.

"We're going to have our tea part here," she told them. Ranger and Tank looked ruefully at the little chairs. Those chairs wouldn't even accommodate one of his ass cheeks.

"Uh….Gabby? Why don't we sit at the dining room table? Those chairs are……" NO! Damn it! The lip again! "This will be fine. We'll sit here." Tank looked down at the chair and over to Ranger. They put the tea pot and the cookie platter on the table.

"Daddy….you're s'posta pull out my chair for me," Gabby corrected.

"Here you go, Baby Girl." Ranger pulled out the little chair and she sat down. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sit down Uncle Tank," she commanded. He winced and squatted down on the little chair. Ranger waited to see what would happen to Tank first before tried to sit. Nothing. The chair held. Tank did look like he was in pain though. Gingerly, Ranger sat on the other little chair. They both looked like squatting frogs with their knees up to their chins. Gabby began to pour their tea.

"Okay Gabby," Tank told her as he took his cup. "**Then let's have a sample of what you are offering.**" She picked up the platter to offer him the cookies but stopped.

"Wait! We need to dress up first! I almost forgot!" She ran into her room. Now what, Ranger groaned to himself. This chair was starting to become part of his ass. He was totally uncomfortable and couldn't even imagine the pain that Tank must be going through.

"If this party doesn't end soon, you're going to have to surgically remove this chair from my ass," he whispered to Ranger.

"No shit," Ranger muttered.

"Daddy….you said a bad word again," Gabby reminded. Christ! Does she have hearing like the Bionic Woman? Oh shit….what's that in her hand? "Here Daddy….this is a purse for you." She handed him a pink pocketbook. "Here Uncle Tank….this is for you 'cause you gots no hair." She handed him a blond wig. She stood there with her arms crossed waiting for them to don their gay apparel. Ranger put his arm through the straps and slung the purse onto his shoulder. They both looked to Tank. "Come on Uncle Tank! The tea is getting cold." She stomped her foot as added incentive.

"Yeah…come on Uncle Tank," Ranger taunted. Tank put the wig on and Ranger began to laugh.

"Love the purse, Ranger," Tank shot back.

"Holy Crap!" Lester choked out. He was bent over holding his side. "You should see the two of you!" If he takes a picture of this, a third world country won't be punishment enough, Ranger thought. "Tank….you look like you're pinching a loaf!"

"Uncle Lester!" Gabby ran to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the table. "We have a chair for you! You have to have tea with us!" Before Lester could say no, Ranger spoke up.

"Sit down, Santos." He turned to Gabby. "Don't you think Uncle Lester would look better with this purse?" Gabby thought for a minute and bobbed her head up and down in agreement. Thank God! She took the purse and handled it to Lester.

"Here Uncle Lester. You have to wear this." For all his ribbing, Uncle Lester couldn't refuse her either. Gabby was like a secret weapon. Maybe she does have some of me in there, Ranger mused. With a loud crack and crunch, Tank collapsed to the floor as the chair finally gave way. Tank _really_ looked like he was in pain now.

"Are you alright?" Ranger asked him while moving to his side. He shook his head 'no'.

"I think the leg of this chair went up my ass," he groaned.

"Is ass a bad word, Daddy?" Shit. When did Steph say she was coming home?

TBC

Word count 1919


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy's Little Girl by jerseygirlinoxford

Part 3

Danielle's Lessons Challenge

The EMTs rolled Tank out to the waiting ambulance. Gabby insisted he had to keep the blonde wig on his head. Rather than argue with her, as he was in too much pain from the point of the broken table leg impaled into his right buttock, he left the wig firmly in place. "Is Uncle Tank's ass gonna be okay?" Ranger closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Gabby. And don't say ass. That's another bad word." She was like a damn parrot. He really had to watch his language around her now.

"Can we play Beauty Parlor now?" He looked down into those light brown eyes that magically removed the word no from his own vocabulary. Now if he could only remove: penis, shit, God Damn, erection, and ass from hers. He looked at his watch. He still had an hour and a half before his client meeting. He figured he would let her mess around with his hair for the next hour. Then, she could eat her lunch with Hal while he got ready for his afternoon meeting. The day certainly couldn't get any worse.

"Okay Gabby…**you wanted the use of my body. You have it**," he told her.

"Yea!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands with her little pig tails flopping along. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. "You sit right here, Daddy. I'm gonna gets all my stuff." He watched her run off to the bathroom. Then, he ruefully looked at her little table and chair set. He would have to replace the broken chair. Smiling, he thought of the look on the EMTs' faces when they saw Tank laying there next to the table with the blonde wig. Ranger snickered. A few seconds later, Gabby came bounding back into the living room with a tray full of all kinds of brushes and hair products. "You gots to sit on the floor, Daddy, 'cause you're too big." Ranger did as he was told. Gabby sat on the edge of the couch behind him. She pulled his short ponytail free from its leather thong and began to brush it. "I like your hair, Daddy. It's soft and shiny."

"Just like yours, Gabby." She giggled. Be still his heart. If anyone ever told him that he would enjoy being a father a few years back, he would have had that person committed. First, he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't live without Stephanie and wanted a relationship. That was a big one for him. Then after a night of wild passion and latex failure, the rest was history. He wouldn't trade a second of that if his life depended on it. Gabby rambled on and on while he replayed the morning escapades over and over in his mind. His daughter knows what a penis is. No scratch that….she knows what an _erect_ penis is. Now she's singing to him. He loved her little voice. Whoever thought that the Mighty Manoso would have been conquered by a little girl? She styled his hair and put make up on his face. He was so engrossed that he didn't realize an hour had gone by. Shit! He had to get her lunch and get ready for the meeting. "Are you done, Gabby? Daddy has a meeting in 30 minutes."

"Yep….all done," she told him. "You look pretty, Daddy." She walked around to his front and held up the mirror.

"Holy Shit!" She had his hair all spiked out and make up on his eyes and lips.

"Daddy, you said a bad word," she scolded pointing a finger in his face.

"Uh…sorry." He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. There was pink glitter in his hair too. He looked like friggin' Coolio dressed as the Joker. He tried to get a brush through it but his hair was too caked with the gel that she used. This shit better come out in the shower, he thought. 25 minutes till the meeting. He wet the brush and tried again. Nothing. Damn it. "Gabby?" She was standing in the door way watching him. "Uh…what did you put in Daddy's hair?"

"A special hair gel. And sprinkles."

"Yeah…I can see the sprinkles. Can you show me what hair gel you used?" She nodded and ran back to the living room to get it. She was only gone for a couple a seconds. As she ran back towards him, the horror began to dawn on him as he recognized the white bottle with the pointed orange cap in her hand. She didn't use hair gel…she used Elmer's Glue. Kiss my ass! She handed him the bottle proudly.

"This is special gel, Daddy. It makes the sprinkles stick," she informed him. Stay calm, he told himself, she's just a baby. Don't freak out because she'll cry. And if she cries, you'll never be able to concentrate on fixing this. He looked down at the bottle only to see that stupid ass cow smiling back at him.

"Yeah….Gabby. They sure are stuck in Daddy's hair." He pulled out his phone and called Lester. Lester could get Gabby her lunch and he could try to wash this shit out. Lester was at the door a few minutes later. He doubled over with laughter again at the site of him.

"Doesn't Daddy look pretty, Uncle Lester?" Lester was laughing so hard he could only nod.

"I need your help. Get Gabby her lunch. I have to try to wash this ssshhh…uh…stuff out of my hair. Gabby used Elmer's Glue. I've got a meeting in….." He looked at his watch, "20 minutes." This made Lester laugh even harder. Ranger gave him his best death glare. It wasn't nearly as effective in his present state. Lester pulled himself together and picked up Gabby.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get you some lunch." Ranger closed the bathroom door, stripped, and jumped into the shower. He scrubbed and he scrubbed but his spiky doo stayed intact. This was not good. He had only 15 minutes to go. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on his suit pants. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The make up was still there. SHIT! He washed his face at the sink. His black cat like eye shadow and big red Joker lips were still in place. He ran out to the kitchen where Gabby was sitting on her booster seat at the breakfast bar eating her sandwich. She smiled at him and her whole face lit up.

"You still look pretty, Daddy." God…I hope the client thinks so too.

"Gabby….what kind of make up did you use?" She pointed to the coffee table. He picked up the markers and read the word permanent. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Lester read the markers over his shoulder.

"Looks like you're screwed," he joked. Ranger closed his eyes and counted to twenty. It was too late to cancel the meeting. He turned and looked at the little girl smiling at him as she munched on her peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

"I love you, Daddy." He was angry. But there was no way he could ever stay angry at Gabby. She really didn't mean to ruin his reputation and his company. She didn't intentionally set out to thwart his chances at getting this big account that meant a lot to Rangeman. Besides, that cute little midget loves him as much as he loves her.

"I love you, too, Gabby. I have to finish getting ready. After lunch, Uncle Lester will stay with you for your nap. I'll be back up here when you wake up…okay?" She bobbed her head up and down. He turned to Lester. "I want to you call the Elmer's Glue Company. I don't care if you have to speak to Elmer himself…."

"Daddy….Elmer is a _cow_. Cows can't talk. They go _moo_. Duh!" Gabby informed him as she rolled her eyes. Lester snickered. Damn she has that move down just like her mother!

"Yeah Ranger….Cows can't……" Lester trailed off at the site of the death look Ranger gave him. "I'm on it." He pulled out his phone and punched in the 800 number on the back of the glue bottle. Ranger's phone rang. It was Hal. The client had just called to report he was running a little late.

"Oh thank God," Ranger moaned. He ran back into the bathroom and tried to remove the marker with baby oil. It lightened it a little but he still looked like a casting call reject from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Lester appeared in the door way with Gabby right behind him.

"I just spoke to Elmer. He said you can re-mooove the glue after several washings." A million comedians out of work and he has to take a whack at it.

"Did you really talk to Elmer, Uncle Lester?" Ranger sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to try to wash his hair one more time when Hal called to tell him that Mr. Salamone had just arrived.

"Fuck me," Ranger muttered under his breath.

"Is fuck a bad word, Daddy?" Great….he just expanded his daughter's vocabulary again. As if erect penis wasn't bad enough.

TBC

WORD COUNT 1551


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy's Little Girl by jerseygirlinoxford

Part 4

Danielle's Lessons Challenge

Ranger looked down at Gabby as she looked up at him expectantly waiting for his answer. "Yes, Gabby. That's a very bad word. Daddy shouldn't have said that either." He looked over to Lester. "Get her to eat the rest of her lunch while I finished getting dressed." As he was adjusting his tie, Ranger spied Steph's liquid foundation. Should he use that to cover this shit on his face? Would it work? He dabbed a little on the back of his hand. Damn it…her skin tone was much lighter than his. Using this would make him actually look as dead as he was going to be after his meeting.

He found Lester leaning against the counter as Gabby munched on her cookies. "You still look pretty, Daddy."

"Thank you, Gabby." Lester snickered.

"Oh yeah, Ranger…you really look…." Another death glare stopped him in his tracks.

"After you finish eating lunch, Gabby, it's time for your nap…okay?"

"Okay Daddy." He gave her a kiss and a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Okay…the hair and make up are bad….but he heart melted every time he heard those words. He pulled out his phone as he headed to the elevator. He was surprised when Steph answered the phone.

"How are things going? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting right now?"

"Oh yeah…I'm heading down to 5 right now. Gabby helped me to get ready. She styled my hair with glue and glitter." She snorted into the phone. "And used permanent marker on my face."

"Why did you let her do that?"

"Why did I _let_ her? What do you mean….why did I let her? I didn't _let_ her put glue in my hair….she just did it!"

"Listen to yourself Ranger. She is a child, and you are an adult. You can't just let her do whatever she wants. We really _do_ have to have a talk when I get home."

"Well maybe if you _reminded_ me that I had to watch her today…none of this would have happened! So far….I've let my daughter watch Disney porn, taught her a few choice words, and let her turn me into a clown. Oh…and why does she know the word…_penis_?"

"**My God! And to think I am going to have your baby**!" The connection went dead.

"Babe?" Did she just say what I think she said? He called her again. It went to voicemail. Holy Shit! Is she pregnant again? The elevator doors opened. There was music playing through the speaker system. What the hell? He listened closely. _Gangsta Paradise_ by Coolio. Cute….real friggin' cute. He didn't realize that he had a bunch of comedians working for him. What the hell happened today? He woke up in such a great mood. His day went from bad to worse. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to thirty before meeting with Mr. Salamone.

Mr. Salamone owned a very exclusive chain of jewelry stores. After a few robberies, he was looking for better security, and Rangeman was highly recommended. He furrowed his brow and looked Ranger up and down. Even the Armani suit and Rolex watch weren't helping. He looked ridiculous. "Carlos Manoso," he told him as he shook his hand. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "I want to apologize for my appearance. Uh…there was a misunderstanding with my little girl." Mr. Salamone just nodded but he didn't look too impressed. Ranger offered him refreshments and began the Power Point presentation.

About an hour and a half later, Ranger and Mr. Salamone were reviewing the security needs of his ten stores when they were interrupted by an ear-piercing, wailing cry. Gabby! Ranger jumped up as the door opened. Lester walked in carrying a hysterical Gabby. "Report!" he barked at Lester as he ran over to them. Gabby flung herself into his arms and held on to him for dear life.

"I don't know what happened," Lester explained who was visibly upset. "She woke up, asked for you, and then she started crying. That's all that happened….I swear!" Ranger held Gabby tight and gently ran his hand up and down her back.

"It's okay Gabby. What's wrong?" He turned to Mr. Salamone. "I'm sorry. This will only take a minute." Her shrieks and sobs began to subside. She pulled back and rubbed her eyes. "What's the matter, Baby Girl?" She sniffed and her chest hitched.

"I waked up, and you weren't there," she told him in a small voice. "It hurt my heart." She patted the center of her chest. Oh Christ! He told her he would be there when she woke up. If the new hair doo didn't add the extra three inches to his height, he would actually be able to crawl under his desk. Shit! This was worse than the lip. He broke his daughter's little heart. What the hell kind of father was he?

"Oh Gabby….Daddy's sorry….uh….I didn't know you were going to wake up this fast. I would have been there." He gave her a kiss and held her close. She hugged him back.

"I missed you, Daddy, 'cause I love you this much," she explained holding her arms wide apart. Ranger fought the urge to do a cartwheel. God, he loved this child. A small part of him was beginning to hope that Steph was pregnant again. There was no feeling in the world like the love he had for this child. Mr. Salamone cleared his throat. Ranger kissed Gabby's cheek.

"I love you, Gabby." He turned to Mr. Salamone. "I'm sorry. This is my daughter, Gabby. This is Mr. Salamone." Mr. Salamone gave her a small nod.

"Hi," she replied in her small voice. She looked back to Ranger. "Daddy…he has a really big nose." Ranger mentally cringed. Yeah…he's going to turn up his big nose to Rangeman before this day it out.

"Can we continue now, Mr. Mom?" Mr. Salamone huffed. Ranger gave him a nod. Maybe he's still interested after all? If he wasn't, he would have walked when he first saw him.

"Gabby, I have to finish this meeting with Mr. Salamone. I'm going to have you sit with Lester and Hal in the next room….okay?" He looked over at Lester whose color was back in his face.

"Uh…yeah Princess. We can watch some Disney movies…." Lester began. Ranger cut him off.

"NO!.....Uh…no. No Disney movies," he insisted. No more Disney porn. He needed to screen _all_ those movies before he would let her watch anything else. "Why don't you draw me a picture….okay?" Gabby's face lit up. Ranger put her down, and she ran to Lester.

"Okay, Daddy. Come on, Uncle Lester." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Lester closed the door behind them. Again, Ranger turned to face Mr. Salamone.

"I'm so sorry for the interruptions. Our housekeeper is off today. We usually always have someone around to help with our daughter. Let's get back to business," Ranger apologized. Mr. Salamone sat back down.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed. I though you would be more professional and take your business seriously. But…I know Rangeman and your reputation. I am also impressed with the way you are customizing the service for my needs. That's why I am still talking to you." Ranger nodded.

"I appreciate that. I think if you decide to go with our service, you won't be disappointed." The men got back to work.

About a half hour later, Gabby burst through the door carrying a small poster. "Daddy….look!" She hopped on to his lap. "I drawed this for you." Mr. Salamone let out a long and exaggerated sigh. "I drawed you and Mr. Saladman." He looked at the two stick figures. Ranger had a big head with multiple black spikes. His face had big red lips. Mr. Salamone's drawing had a large nose. He looked further down at the stick body. Again….the sound of a needle being dragged across a record screeched in his head. No…please tell me that's not what I think it is. "Daddy…this is your hair, and that's your penis." Christ! Ranger closed his eyes and counted to forty. It was an erect penis, too. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at his smiling daughter's face. She was so proud of her drawing. For the first time that day, Mr. Salamone was smiling. Of course he was smiling. Gabby gave him a bigger penis.

"You're daughter is very…._artistic_," Mr. Salamone said. "That's a very nice picture, Gabby."

"Damn skippy!" she gleefully replied. Ranger winced.

"She has an extensive vocabulary, too," Ranger muttered. Can this day go by any slower?

TBC

WORD COUNT 1465


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy's Little Girl by jerseygirlinoxford

Part 5

Danielle's Lessons Challenge

Ranger excused himself once again from Mr. Salamone to walk Gabby back out to Lester and Hal. The two men were practically rolling on the floor. Lester actually had tears in his eyes. They must have already seen Gabby's art work. "Just watch her. No more drawing. No Disney. Just keep her busy for 15 more minutes," Ranger told them. "Stay with Lester and Hal, Gabby. I'm going to finish this meeting, and then we'll have time to play."

"But you promised me ice cream!" she whined with her brown eyes widened. Shit….he _did_ promise her that. That was before his….uh…transformation. Now, he didn't want to leave the building in broad daylight. The lip…Damn it!

"Okay, Gabby. We'll go get ice cream. Please….just stay with Lester," he begged her.

"Yea! Ice cream! Can I have chocolate chip mint with sprinkles? But not the sprinkles in your hair. The chocolate kind," she asked. He bent over and gave her a quick kiss.

"You can have whatever you want, Gabby. I'll be back soon." He turned to hurry back to his office.

"Oh….Daddy?" He whirled around. "I love you." Christ! Why couldn't his hair melt like his heart did?

"I love you, too. Gabby." He finished his meeting with Mr. Salamone. While he would like to believe he landed the account because Rangeman was the best, he had a gut feeling it was because Gabby drew the man's penis bigger than his nose. He walked Mr. Salamone to his car. While waiting to take the elevator back to the Control Room, he got a text from Steph.

_Sorry. False alarm. Just got results back. Not pregnant._

He felt mixed emotions about the whole thing. First, he didn't even know she thought she was pregnant. Then….he was starting to get a little excited about it. He texted her back.

_Are you okay?_

He wasn't sure if she was upset because she didn't call him. And why didn't she talk to him about it?

_Little sad. Little relived. Was going to tell you tonite._

He was disappointed. He wished she was here in his arms.

_I love you._

Hell…that worked every time Gabby said it to him. Maybe they should talk about having another child?

_Love you, too. See you later!_

The elevator opened, and he rode up to 5. Gabby was standing in front of the TV watching a music video. She was shaking her little behind to the beat of the music. God…that was the cutest thing he'd seen all day. Until he heard her sweet little voice singing along with Shakira that her _hips don't lie_…._. _ Jesus! What the hell is he going to do when the boys start sniffing around her? He's going to end up in jail….that's what's going to happen.

"Hey Daddy!" she called to him. "Dance with me!" Heads appeared over cubicle tops and all eyes upon him. The elevator doors opened behind him and Tank, supported by Bobby, hobbled out. Saved by Tank and his broken ass!

"He's out for the next 2 weeks. Then he can start back with office work," Bobby explained. Ranger felt a gentle tapping on his thigh. He looked down.

"Daddy….I gots to go poopy." She was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Shit," he muttered. Tank and Bobby laughed.

"You said another bad word, Daddy." The urgency was written all over her face. "Daddy….I gots to go poopy real bad." He picked her up and ran for the bathroom. Last thing he needed was for Gabby to mess herself and her clothes.

"Ranger….wait!" Lester called to him.

"No time," he responded as he pushed open the door. He was so busy trying to juggle her with one arm and undo the hooks on her overalls that he didn't see the Hulk standing at the urinal. The Hulk turned around to see what the commotion was. He had his nose taped and two black eyes. Of course, that wasn't what Gabby noticed.

"Look Daddy….he has a little penis!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ranger demanded as he covered Gabby's eyes.

"What the hell does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm taking a piss!" he insisted. He tucked Gabby under one arm and pulled the Hulk away from the urinal with the other.

"Get outta here!" Ranger shoved him through the door.

"But I'm not finished…..shit!" The Hulk dribbled on himself as he tried to hold it while running crossed legged to the locker room. Ranger hurried to the stall to put Gabby on the toilet. He stood outside the stall to wait for her to finish. Steph better come home with one of those pink bags, he thought to himself. Despite the pregnancy scare, she still owed him big time for this!

"Daddy….I'm all done." Shit. There wasn't another female around to do this, and there was no way in hell he'd let one of his men _touch_ his daughter. Back to front? Front to back? Damn it. He knew there was a certain way to wipe. Wipes? Yes….Steph used to keep wipes in the cabinet.

"Just a second, Gabby." Thank God! There still was a container of baby wipes under the sink….right next to the tampons. Christ! At least one thing was going his way. Well…it was really better for Gabby. He didn't want to rub her little bottom raw trying to clean her. When they were finished, he took her back to the monitor bay. "Just sit here with Hal, Gabby. I'm going to go upstairs, shower, and change. Then, we'll get ice cream….okay?"

"Can I watch the Lion King?" Ranger looked at the DVD cover. Hhmmm. No body parts. It's just animals. No humans. Hopefully, Disney doesn't have Simba getting a boner. This was probably safe. He handed it to Hal.

"Yeah….watch the Lion King, and I'll be right back." He ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. He washed his hair four times. Damn that glue was really in there. It looked like most of the glitter was gone. The marker faded a little more as well. So he went from looking like Coolio as the joker to Sid Viscous of the Sex Pistols….as the joker. He mentally ran through all the places he could get ice cream from a drive thru.

He took the stairs back to the Control Room. Now what, he thought as he saw Hal's face. Did Disney show the lions mating or something? Gabby was dancing and singing along to Hakuna Matata. Look at that little butt! Oh…right…something else was wrong. "Talk!" Hal leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Sex."

"What!" Ranger growled.

"The words….sex…appear in the clouds. Gabby pointed it out to me," he explained. Fucking Disney! He'll never take Gabby to Disney World now! He could only imagine what kind of porn he would find at the Magic Kingdom. The music changed over the speaker system. My Way….by Sid Viscous. Shit…these guys were a friggin' riot.

"Hi Daddy! Can we get ice cream now?" He picked her up.

"Yeah….we'll go to the Dairy Queen drive thru and bring it back here."

"Dairy Queen is yucky. I want Friendly's." Shit. Friendly's didn't have a drive thru. He looked into those light brown eyes, and once again….the word 'no' didn't exist. He sighed and headed for the elevator.

"Okay Gabby…we'll go to Friendly's." Sucker. As they sat in a booth at Friendly's, he lost interest in his fat free frozen yogurt while watching Gabby enjoy her chocolate chip mint with chocolate sprinkles sundae. She loved her food as much as her mother did. He wasn't thrilled that she also picked up on Steph's habit of moaning in enjoyment of her food as well. She stopped and looked up at him. Face smeared with ice cream with a huge grin. Today day was a disaster. But he was glad he didn't miss a second of it. Next to Steph, Gabby was the most precious thing to him in the entire world.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Gabby."

Steph got home around dinner time. She found Ranger, with Gabby on his chest, sleeping in the oversized chair in the living room. Hearing the rattling of shopping bags, Ranger opened his eyes. "Hey," she greeted him and gave him a kiss. He glanced down at Gabby who was still asleep.

"We had a busy day," he told her. Steph ran a hand over his hair.

"Yeah…I can see that. Gabby did a good job."

"This looks better than before." He gently got up with Gabby in his arms. She didn't wake up so he brought her to her room and laid her on her bed. Coming back into the living room, he smiled when he spied the pink bag. "I hope that's for me." She smiled.

"Of course I got something for you." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Did you want to be pregnant, Babe?" She sighed.

"I hadn't thought about having another child. But after today….I think I would." Ranger gave her his wolfish grin.

"I think I'd like that too." He picked up the pick bag. "We could start on that right now." She inspected his hair and make up again. She couldn't help but giggle.

"**I'm not particular right now. Take me to your bed**." He took her hand and began to lead her to the bedroom.

"Mommy!" Gabby came running out of her room and into Steph's arms. She gave Steph a huge lip smacking kiss. "Me and Daddy had lots a fun today. Doesn't Daddy look pretty? I showed him the penis in King Triton's castle. I did poopy in the big boy's potty and saw a man taking a piss. Uncle Tank broke my chair…." Steph raised her eyebrows at me. Damn…hearing the story _that_ way made it sound a lot worse than it was. "I drawed a pitcher of Mr. Saladman with a big nose and we got ice cream…..right Daddy?" Ranger looked sheepish.

"I can explain…," he began. "But first of all….you really need to watch your mouth around her. She picks up everything. And why in God's name are we letting her watch that Disney porn? Did you know the word SEX appears in the smoke in the Lion King?"

"Don't forget about the 'rection, Daddy," Gabby added.

"Yeah…that's right. And wait till I show you her art work. You're really going to love that!" Steph shook her head.

"Sounds like you had an interesting day. Maybe we should drop this subject and talk about it later?" Steph gave him a look. He opened his mouth to protest but he realized she was right. Yeah…just remind Gabby of all the things he wanted her to ignore. She handed her to Ranger. "Tell you what….I'm going to put away my things. Then we'll order pizza for dinner. How is that?"

"Yea! Pizza!" Gabby cheered. He watched as Steph took her bags into the bedroom closet. He looked back at a smiling face. "I love you this much Daddy," she told him as she threw her arms out again. She knows what a penis is, in both soft and erect forms. She curses like a sailor. She caused Tank to break his ass. She glued and glittered his hair and almost cost him an important account. None of that mattered. She was Daddy's little girl.

The End

At least for now….she's still only 3 and a half!

Word Count 1920


End file.
